littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixers Salute
Mixers Salute was a competition created by Little Mix for their fans. The group wanted to get their fans involved in the release of their Salute sophomore album. Background In the announcement video below the Little Mix members chat about challenges they want their fans to compete in. The Winners of the challenges will receive special prizes. specials *First of all 'Salute' your country and show where you are live. Take a photo of the Salute artwork and post with your country flag on it at a location in your city – You can find the artwork on Facebook:Little Mix Official Facebook *You can take part in the Competition by a Tweet of your photo with the hashtag #SaluteYourCountry, with your country's name at the end. *The Girls will be Retweeting the countries taking part, and looking out for really creative photos. They’ll also be awarding follows and looking out for people that have changed their profile picture to the Salute artwork with their country flag. Challenges Week 1= Oct 24 'Mixers Salute Mission 1: Salute Your Country' *In the first challenge Mixers were asked Salute their country and show the girls where they live along with a photo of the Salute artwork with their country's flag on it at a location in their city. You can find the artwork on Facebook: http://facebook.com/littlemixofficial Tweet your photo with the hashtag #SaluteYourCountry, with your country name at the end. The Girls Re-tweeted the countries taking part, And looking out for really creative photos they will also be awarding follows and looking out for people that have changed their profile picture to the Salute artwork with their country flag Mixers Salute Mission 1 Salute Your Country-1 'Mixers Salute Mission 2: Move Fast Video Quiz' *This is a mission to test the Mixer's speed and knowledge of the ‘Move’ video. Make sure you head over to the @littlemixoffic Twitter page at 4pm (BST)– Little Mix’ll be live-Tweeting each question. They want you to take screen grabs of the answers and Tweet them with the relevant hashtag (e.g. #MoveFastVideoQuizQ1), including your country.They want to make this a little more difficult for you.They’ll post the first question once you have taken over Twitter to trend #MoveFastVideoQuiz from 4pm (BST).The first person to answer each question correctly will receive a follow for themselves and 5 Mixers in their country using the hashtag (e.g.#MoveFastVideoQuizQ1YOURCOUNTRYHERE)There will be 5 questions in total – So there are 25 follows up for grabs. There will be Plenty of chances to win follows for you and your country. #MoveFastVideoQuiz 'Mixers Salute Mission 3: Iconic Album Artwork' *They want you to strike a pose and re-create some of the girls favourite iconic album covers.Tweet your artwork recreation pictures including the hashtag #MixersIconicArtwork along with your country, between 5.30pm Monday 28th October and 8pm (BST) Tuesday 29th October.The girls will each choose one favourite recreation – these four Mixers will each receive a special message from the girls and 5 follows each for their country! There will also be special mentions for entries that stand out. So don’t forget to be extra creative! 1380075_418186498283061_674357054_n.jpg BXrrYnUCAAEwUk5.jpg 'Mixers Salute Mission 4: Perrie's Pout' *In the fouth challenge Mixers were asked to take to take a selfie and show them their own version of Perrie’s infamous pout. From 5.15pm on Instagram and post a picture of your pout including the hashtag #PerriesPout along with your country. Please only post your entry once or it won’t be counted. Perrie will be choosing her top 10 pouts, and her choices will receive a follow and 2 follows their country. There will also be bonus follows up for grabs! And maybe something if you manage to really impress Perrie. 'Mixers Salute Mission 5: Move Slo' *In this challenge Little Mix wants to test your movie making skills. For this mission, they want to see how well you can make move in super slow motion in your own mini music video for 'Move'.From 2pm am all you have to do is download the Slo Pro app on your phone (or simply record using your phones camera) and show them your best super slow moves to ‘Move’.Post your video on Youtube and tag it #MoveSlo, making sure to include your country name at the end of the hashtag. Don't forget to include your Twitter handle so they can find you. The girls will choose their 5 favourite move slow to ‘Move’ videos at 9am (GMT) 31st October 2013 to win a follow and 5 follows for their country. Remember, you may get something extra special for you and your country if you really impress the girls with your slow moves. 'Mixers Salute Mission 6: Mixers Trick Or Treat' *Little Mix have a special Halloween mission for you. Its time to play a little trick on the Twitterverse. They want you to take to Twitter and tweet your pictures of your scariest faces.Tweet your scary faces picture including the hashtag #MixersTrickOrTreat along with your country.The girls will be awarding 15 follows to the country giving Twitter the biggest fright! 9 to the second country and 5 follows to the third country who manage to put the fear factor into Twitter! There will also be individual follows & retweets. 'Mixers Salute Mission 7: Mixers Move Artwork' *In this challenge girls want you to get creative and design your own alternative artwork for the single.Take a photo or scan of your artwork and submit to LM's Tumblr page Tweet your entry with hashtag #MixersMoveArtwork AND include your country and Twitter handle. The girls will choose their favourite artworks, each one of Your artwork will be made into a physical copy and signed by the girls for you to keep. |-| Week 2= Oct 31 'Mixers Salute Mission 8: On the Move' *Inthis challenge Little Mix want to see some of the dance moves by you on their New Single "Move".Take a photo of you moving to ‘Move’ on the move, and Tweet your picture including the hashtag #OnTheMove along with your country.The individuals with the most creative photos will receive 2 follows for Mixers from their country. Entries that really stand out may even get something special from the girls 'Mixers Salute Mission 9: Move Fast Moves' *It is the time to get you moving again – the girls want to see some of your favourite dance moves. Show them your best Moonwalk, Running Man, Harlem Shake etc.Tweet your dance moves using the hashtags #MixersSalute and #MoveFastMoves with your country and send them as fast as you can.The girls will be awarding retweets and 10 follows EACH to the countries with the best fast moves. 'Mixers Salute Mission 10: Locks For Leigh' * Leigh-Anne is known for her amazing array of hairstyles, and now she wants you to come up with her next style for her luscious locks. create a hairstyle for Leigh by downloading the wig booth app or wig it app on your phone or you can also draw your entry!! Tweet it using the hashtag #MixersSalute #LocksForLeigh and your country.Leigh will be choosing her top 5 favourite hairstyles! These top 5 will receive 6 follows each for members of their country. 'Mixers Salute Mission 11: Salute Word Search' *Time to discover some Little Mix Lyrics with the Salute Word Search. You will have to find just some 12 song lyrics in word search that are from the upcoming album in the nifty word search.All you need to do is complete the Little Mix puzzle and Tweet a screenshot of your completed word search with the hashtag #MixersSalute, #SaluteWordSearch, and your country. They’ll be Tweeting the link to the word searchThe first person/country to correctly complete the word search and Tweet it with the hashtag #SaluteWordSearch along with their country will get 15 follows for their country. 'Mixers Salute Mission 12: Little Mix Lyricbook' *You've seen some of the lyrics, now it's time to get your pens/pencils/crayons/creative devices ready for this next mission. The girls want you to design a front cover for their new lyric book.All you need to do is take a photo or scan of your design and submit to their Tumblr page. Please do not include any Little Mix lyrics on your entries otherwise they will not be eligible. But you could use them as inspiration. The girls will each choose their favourite lyricbook design – these 4 entries will each receive an amazing special prize – your lyricbook will be made into a physical copy and signed by the girls for you to keep. |-| Week 3= Nov 7 'Mixers Salute Mission 13: Salute Word Jumble' *They've've jumbled up some lyrics from the album using a series of anagrams and general gobbledygook. On Monday 11th November they will be posting these out one by one on Twitter. They want you to unjumble the words to find the lyrics.They don't want you to just tweet the answer, Instead then they want you to Tweet a picture of the correct lyrics and the title of the track that it is taken from.Tweet your photo answer with the hashtag #MixersSalute, #SaluteWordJumble(1, 2 etc), and your country. There are 12 lyrics to unjumble. We’ll be Tweeting the first #SaluteWordJumble.The first person to Tweet each photo answer will receive a follow for themselves and 2 Mixers from their country. 'Mixers Salute Mission 14: Multiple Mixers Salute' *In this challenge LM want Mixers to come up with the most inventive way to spell the track titles from the new album ‘Salute’. You can use letters and even yourselves, but your entries MUST include other Mixers. Be as creative as possible to stand out and make it into our alternative Salute track list photo album.The girls will be looking at your entries, and they’ll be letting you know which tracks still need to be created to complete the album.Make sure you tweet your entries with the following – #MultipleMixersSalute, your country, you will also need to include the hashtag #SaluteANDTHETRACKYOUARERECREATING so they can find them. They will be choosing the best recreations for each track, and it will be added to the alternative Salute track list photo album. All Mixers taking part in the photo will receive a follow; your country will also receive 7 follows for other Mixers taking part.Here's one for you made by Portuguese Mixers. 'Mixers Salute Mission 15: Jesy's Jukebox' *Its time to Suggest tracks for Jesy's ultimate party playlist over on Twitter. Jesy will be ready and waiting to hear suggestions of your top party tracks to add to her playlist. These can be any songs, so you can impress her with tracks that are popular in your countries or pick a track that would be most suited to her.Tweet your party tracks using the hashtag #JesysJukebox so she can pick out her top tunes.Jesy will be choosing her top 12 tracks. If your country is in the top 12, your country will receive 12 follows. 'Mixers Salute Mission 16: Mixers Salute Cover' *In this challenge Little Mix want you to show the girls your best covers of tracks from the new album Salute. The girls would like you to cover any one of the following: #Move #Little Me #About The Boy Record your cover of either Move, Little Me or About the Boy and upload it to Youtube. Make sure to include the hashtag #MixersSaluteCover, your country, the track you are covering and the Twitter handles of yourself and any other Mixers involved, in the Youtube description box so we can find you and your video. The girls will be choosing their favourite cover of each of the 3 tracks! And the winning videos will receive follows for themselves and 10 Mixers from your country. |-| Week 4= Nov 14 'Mixers Salute Mission 17: Jade's Chocolate Biscuit Challenge' *It is a special challenge for you which involves Jade, chocolate and biscuits.Your entry should include #JadesChocolateBiscuitChallenge Your country and the number of chocolate biscuits you think she can eat and the #MixersSalute hashtag. e.g #JadesChocolateBiscuitChallengeUK7 #MixersSalute. If you manage to get this trending in your country – tweet a screen grab and your country will be entered into the mission.The country who guesses the right amount will convert the amount of chocolate biscuits eaten by Jade into follows. 'Mixers Salute Mission 18: Little Mix Lookbook' *In this challenge Little Mix want you to pick one of the girls and draw their sketches on an A4 Page or you could computer, create and make a collage of outfits you think she would love for your own Little Mix Lookbook. This has to be unique to these girls and something she has never worn before. Take a photo or scan of your Little Mix Lookbook and submit to their Tumblr page. Don’t forget to tag your entry #LittleMixLookbook AND include your country and Twitter handle. Each girl will choose their favourite lookbook created for them – these four Mixers will earn follows for themselves and 10 Mixers from their country. 'Mixers Salute Mission 19: Mixers Salute Style' *The girls love fashion and are always looking for new inspiration, So they want to see some of your fashion designing skills and want you to design an outfit for one of the girls to wear.It can’t be anything they would have worn before so make sure it is creative and unique to the girl you choose.Show us your Mixers Salute Style - Take a photo or scan of your design and submit to their Tumblr page.The girls will chose their 1 favourite design, and this will be created and You will also receive 15 follows for your country. 'Mixers Salute Mission 20: Mixed Up Mixers' *In this challenge LM want to you to do is complete the Mixed Up Mixers puzzle and Tweet a screenshot of your completed picture with the hashtag #MixersSalute, #MixedUpMixers, and your country.The first person to Tweet their screenshot and hashtag will receive 30 Follows for their country. Category:Specials Category:Events